Build talk:E/Mo Savannah Heat Farmer
__TOC__ Kirin Farming Variant I've been using this build for quite a while to farm the Stone Scale Kirins in Pongmei Valley. I've found that it is significantly quicker in Hard Mode if you use Sliver Armor instead of Aura of Restoration as the healing isn't really needed because you won't be receiving that much damage. This helps to eliminate the one kirin that escapes from the AoE damage and summons the Vampiric Horror. Could this be added as a variant? Comments this build is excellent :D —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Archer Brick ( ) 08:51, 22 May 2007. This build is difficult to master, but with the video tutorials, it is one that is viable. I used it until the Shadow Form buff and nerf. -Jacin Nomin Questions Relating to Update Does this build not have any problems with the changes to Stoneflesh Aura? Looks to me like it would have some downtime with the length changes, even using a 20% enchant mod. Could someone confirm this? ::Added message to the page...I have a reason. I tested the duration of Stoneflesh Aura with a 20% enchant mod weapon and 13 earth magic, and it has about 1/2 to 1 second down time. I'm not sure if this is a problem, but it sure as hell can't help the run. Someone needs to feedback on this. Yellow Monkey 19:35, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ::I fixed it. Works fine now. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:36, 11 July 2007 (CEST) :::Awesome. Thanks for finally getting this sorted out :D Yellow Monkey 19:37, 11 July 2007 (CEST) ::::I don't think this build will work as well. It will be harder to avoid Coldfire Nights because you have to instantly recast Stoneflesh Aura. Any feedback? Risus 7 Dec 2007 Why is this build in good with only one vote? --Edru viransu 02:51, 12 July 2007 (CEST) :it was previously favored before real vetting came out - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 02:57, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Intensity Would it be viable to swap Glyph of Elemental Power in the Kirin variant to Intensity? I still have to do the maths to see for which Sunspear ranks it is best, so if someone has tried this already, (s)he would save me quite some work. Dragnmn talk 09:51, 30 July 2007 (CEST) I take it this cant do hm?82.165.180.112 11:58, 30 August 2007 (CEST) help hope your watch this page im havening trouble pull the darknesses can you help me out 24.218.158.196 02:11, 15 September 2007 (CEST) What type of earth scroll do you guys use with the totem axe? What type of earth scroll do you guys use with the totem axe? :I don't think it matters much but HRT 20% and plus health would probably best, but you only need the 20% enchantments so anything Cool Name 16:36, 7 January 2008 (EST) Ok, the underworld version of this build isn't working well for me... in the beginning (Clear the Chamber) it seems impossible to pull the Darkness mobs without also aggroing the bladed aatxes. Any advice? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Prodigy ( ) 17:24, 10 February 2008. It still works. I manage to kill the darkness but it did take many fails before I was able to do. When aggroing I mostly aggro the aatxe aswel. But when you run to the center, the aatxe won't follow you that far but the graspings will. Kurt 06:13, 20 February 2008 (EST) Storm Djinn's Haste I use this build with a small modification. I use Storm Djinn's Haste for running. Without any points in Air magic I can keep it up constantly. For energy loss... who cares while running? Opinions, plz. Gelei 02:42, 16 March 2008 (EDT) Regening energy between mobs makes it faster...depends on how much energy u leave with...although u loose some offence.--75.116.85.40 15:24, 19 March 2008 (EDT) but don't you need flame dijnn's haste as a part of the AoE damage? Rought melle 12:57, 24 march 2008 (GMT) Would just like to point out That is superior in UW, as stuff runs away less. Also, Armor of Earth is hardly useful, as with SFA up, smites deal a maximum of 7 damage, though mostly 0's. - (sē nīl' dĭ-mĕn'shə) [snō hwīt tăn] 05:07, 30 March 2008 (EDT) :Could someone test it to confirm my theory? If I'm right, the article needs a change. - (dā'mē-ăn thĕ dĕ'fīl'd) [snō hwīt tăn] 12:09, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Farming Balth Faction I needed some faction to unlock a few skills so I took this build down to the Zaishen elite. Turn out if you position yourself right by the gate in Shiverpeak arena by some IAWY warriors you can take them all down in one "combo". Really fast way to get faction, just thought you might like to know. --Read The Times 09:36, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Cleanup I have made a cleanup of this article so that the second build would look like a variant of the actual build, does it look right? --'Tiger' grrr!! 13:41, 11 June 2008 (EDT) Other locations to farm? Are there any other good places to farm... I kind of haven't gotten too far in factions... xD Dances With Pets 13:04, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Glyph of concentration nerfed It's nerfed to only 1 spell uninterruptible. Does this build still work in UW because of this? Agnusmaximus 19:20, 6 October 2008 (EDT) This build works perfectly in Ascalon, farming Hulking Stones in HM Skeletons of Dhuum? Does this still work following the addition of the Skeletons to the UW? 16:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC)